Going Back
by Simallyher
Summary: Two years after the victory over Antarctica, Sam left the SGC for the position at Area 51, Jack didn't take the job in Homeworld security and is still in command of the SGC. They haven't spoken since she left...he wants her back. Jam ship and Dam friendsh
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is only my second Stargate fic, please be nice!**

** Diclaimer: I do not own nor possess the rights to anything to do with the Stargate trademark or cast and crew.**

Pairings: Sam/Jack and Sam/Daniel friendship

**Set after the victory over Antartica, Jack didn't leave the SGC, Sam did and Daniel didn't. Jonas will make guest appearances and I'm thinking of adding Mitchell...maybe **

** On with the fiction! **

She sat at her desk; filing reports was not something she enjoyed, but she did it. Looking up she noticed it was around dinner time, placing the final report in her out box, she rose; leaving her quiet office. She had been there now for 2years, it wasn't exactly home yet, not like there had been, she was at home in an instant, maybe it was because of him, maybe not. Yawning she reached the commissary, lining up she grabbed the nearest salad and a diet coke; one thing she missed was the blue jell-o they made at home. There she was once again calling the SGC home.

"Hey Sam, want to sit with me?" the cheerful voice of Lieutenant Rodgers sounded from behind her

"Ah sorry Lieutenant, didn't see you there, sure" she smiled softly sitting at a table, she remembered the SGC tables were spread out more, not uniformed, that was because of him as well.

It had been 2 years since she had said goodbye to her home, her friends and him. "Something on your mind" Rodgers stated rather than asked

"Just taking a stroll down memory lane" she sighed nibbling at her salad

"Oh? Still miss the action at the SGC?" he laughed

"That too" she whispered, slipping back into her mind

"_I'm leaving"_

"_Why? Thing just got easier here"_

"_I was offered a position at 51, easier hours; especially with Cassandra"_

"_So you've accepted?" his voice was hopeful_

"_Yea, I accepted it. I finish up end of this week" she sighed, this was getting harder_

"_What can I do to make you stay?" his voice now defeated_

"_Nothing" she lied_

"_Oh" the pain evident in his voice_

"Earth to Sam" Rodgers waved his hand in front of her eyes

"Sorry" she blushed

"Hey this should cheer you up, someone from the SGC is coming later today, something about a new device they've found…might be someone you know" he smiled reassuringly

"Yea, maybe"

"_I'll only be a phone call away if something goes wrong" she hugged him, "Goodbye Jack"_

_She walked away, hearing the faint whisper of his voice, "Goodbye Sam"_

A51A51A51A51

She had now been sitting in her office for about 3hours before word hit her, some handsome officer from SGC had arrived, "Sam come on, his coming" her new friend Major Sasha Jennings whispered

"Coming" she sighed following Sasha to the corridor

She stopped dead, it was him…how could no one tell her it would be him! "Look Sam, his coming this way!' she whispered ecstatic

He stopped in front of them, "Colonel" he nodded

"General" she replied softly, his eyes seemed sadder these days

"How have you been?" his question came out impersonal, that shocked her

"It's not jumping into danger, but it pays the bills" she replied, his steeled persona making her uneasy, "You?"

"Inundated with scientists" his joke softened the atmosphere

"Then why come? We're all scientists here" she replied

"Daniel's on a dig, Teal'c seeing his son and Jonas trying not to blow up the labs" his lips curved upwards as her face broke into a smile; one of her mega watt ones.

"Please tell me he isn't in…"

"No one is" he cut her off; suddenly serious again, "Had lunch?"

"Kinda" she shrugged

"Show me to the cake then" he smiled softly at her

"I'll be back" she whispered to Sasha who was yet to close her mouth

A51A51A51A51

Sasha stood watching them leave, "Wow"

Rodgers appeared besides her, "Yea that was awkward"

"What do you mean…awkward?" Sasha asked

"You mean you didn't know? Sam came to us from the SGC, she was on SG1, he was her CO" Rodgers explained, "The story goes that there was always something between them, but because of the regs nothing happened. Now she's here and he is there, they haven't spoken in the two years she's been here; well that's what the rumors say"

"I also heard rumors of a betting pool at the SGC, it is supposedly still going" an SF added from his station

"There are also rumors that the late Dr. Frasier and Teal'c overheard them admit their feelings" another SF joined in the conversation

"Wow, so they know each other…weird she's never mentioned him" Sasha sighed going back to work.

A51A51A51A51

They entered the commissary; silence took over the room as they saw that it was Jack O'Neill. "Well, this is weird"

"No kidding" she sighed taking a seat

Jack lined up, knowing what Sam ate from memory, he grabbed himself a sandwich, some cake and a coke; he grabbed Sam a chicken salad and diet coke. "They don't make jell-o here" he stated sitting down

"Yea" was all she said

"Something's wrong" he stated

"Yea, why are you here? You don't like anything that has to do with the logical or scientific side of our jobs" she burst, everyone still silent

"Well maybe if a certain blonde hadn't left and refused to call, maybe I wouldn't be here"

"Oh don't go blaming this one on me Jack!" she rose

"Ah sit down Sam, we need to get this out without you leaving!" he spoke before she left

"Get what out?" she hissed

"This" he gestured between to two of them, "Us"

"I am not going to talk about that in the middle of the commissary!"

"Oh I'm sorry, you feel it necessary to tell me that you're leaving in the middle of one, but not to discuss what everyone already has figured out? And they said you were the one with brains"

"ME! You're blaming that on me? I asked if we could talk outside and you said no…by the way you could have called me" she sat glaring at him

"Unlike you, I have a world to protect; calling for a personal chat wasn't on the forefront of my mind"

"Then why get angry if I didn't call?"

"I missed you! That's why"

She faltered, she hadn't thought her argument through, which was usually the case when arguing with him, "You could've emailed"

He saw her defeat, "I couldn't, it just hurt too much"

"I didn't think you cared, I mean Daniel emails me constantly, he even taught Teal'c so send them, but nothing from you"

"I thought that if I let you do what you wanted to you'd see that I was only doing this for you" he whispered

"It didn't help, and now I have Rodgers breathing down my back asking me for dates"

"Rodgers?"

"Lieutenant that works in the cataloging section"

"Wow, great job…didn't we break into that place like four or five years ago?"

"Yea, there are actually still gun shot holes in the walls from where they missed" she smiled

"Come back" his voice barely audible

"Why?"

"I need you there, Walter won't stop yakking at me, the scientists are driving me nuts and Daniel is still moping around"

She looked around, everyone was trying to hear what they were saying and none of them cared if they were noticed, "Thing's won't change"

"I'll retire"

"The SGC needs you"

"I'll work as a civilian, like Danny boy"

"The Air Force is your life"

"I've given it up before"

"Only because you lost Charlie"

"I've lost you, what's next? Daniel? Teal'c?"

"Jack"

"Sam, just think about it"

"Okay, I'll think about it" she whispered, "I should get back to work" she smiled before rising and leaving him in the commissary, her lunch untouched and the shreds of her heart trailing before her.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you already knew him" Sasha stated as she sat back at her desk

"Used to" She sighed

"What happened?"

"Regulations" She stopped working; she just sat there, "He asked me to go back to the SGC"

"Wow, you should go back; it seems like that's more home than here" Sasha smiled sadly, "You don't even have a picture of your dad on your desk"

"I can't have a picture of him"

"Why not?"

"All his pictures are classified!" She exclaimed, the secret nature of her previous job, had stopped her from revealing too much to her new friend, and it drove her nuts.

'_Thank you sir'_

'_For what?'_

'_For being here for me' _

'_Always'_

"Hey Sam, everything alright?" Sasha asked softly

"Yea, I guess so" she look back at her computer, she couldn't concentrate, she knew he was still sitting in the commissary, hoping she'd come back today. The beeping of her computer brought her to life again.

**To: Carter, Sam Lieutenant Colonel**

**From: Jackson, Daniel Civilian **

**Subject: Hey**

Hey Sam,

Just got back from my dig and Jack's missing, word is he is over there. Listen to what he has to say Sam, I know he will ask you to come back but there is a good reason for it, he misses you like crazy! He had your lab closed until such time as you come back, no one is allowed in there, and everything was left as it is…which is why you were probably wondering a last year why that artifact hadn't been sent over that you were working on…it's locked in the lab.

He isn't good with words Sam, that's why he hasn't called, he didn't know what to say because I kept saying you were happy, please Sam talk to him and hear him out…how ever long it will take him, listen to him please, for all our sakes!

Daniel

**End of message**

She stared at her screen for what seem to be the hundredth time that day, "Hey Sash, I'm going to go talk to him ok?"

"Sure, take your time" she smiled warmly at her friend

She left her office, dodged Rogers twice and finally reached the commissary 10minutes later, as she had thought he was still sitting there staring at her lunch. She sat gently into the seat across from him; the commissary was empty by now, "Hey"

"Didn't think you'd come back" he looked away

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Are you? It could just be another trick of my mind" he sighed

She reached over, gently taking his hand, "I am here Jack"

He looked at her the pain still evident behind his mask, "For how long?"

"I can't just decide today, but Daniel emailed me" Jack pulled his hand away

"It's always Daniel!" he burst

"Hey! I am here because of you, he said you had something to tell me" She took back his hand

He looked at her, squeezing her hand, she was real, she was there…with him. "I've missed you Sam, I've missed you since the Za'tarc testing" his eyes dropped, "You haven't been the same, and then I felt like you were coming back to me you left again!"

"I couldn't handle it Jack, I'd lost him, broken up with Pete, I needed time and space"

"You've had two years" Jack stated bluntly

"Yea, two years of forgetting and I'm still in the same position as when I left" She looked at their hands; they knew this was wrong but it felt so damn good, "Thing's wont change will they?"

"The regulations? No they wont change" he saw her fold into herself, "Us however, we could change, we can make it work this time Sam" he waited for her to look at him, "I can change it, I don't need to be Air Force to run the base"

"I won't argue, we've done that already, but why you?"

"I'm older, my time has come and gone, yours is just beginning" Jack smiled

"You really want this don't you?"

"You don't?"

'_Don't let rules stand in your way'_

'_What are you talking about?' she looks puzzled_

'_You joined the Air Force because of me'_

'_I love my job'_

'_Mmm' Jacob strokes her cheek, 'You can still have everything you want'_

'_I do, Dad' Jacob sighs in frustration, 'really'_

"Thinking of your dad?"

He knew her too well, "Yea, Sasha was asking about him"

"Sasha?"

"Friend in my division"

"Ah" Jack looks at her, "He was happy"

"I know" She sighed, "He just wanted me to be happy"

"You are aren't you? Here I mean you're happy here"

Sam looked away, as tears pricked the back of her eyes, "Yea"

She looked at him, the tears successfully blinked back, "All he wanted me to do was to follow my dreams, my heart; he even told me not to let rules stand in the way" She laughed softly

"Why are you then?" he asked, she knew he wanted her now, he wanted her to not ust go back, but back to him.

"It's what I've always done, let the rules guide me, that way I can't go wrong" she explained

"We've broken rules before"

"We were saving the world then, we aren't now, no we're just saving ourselves"

"What's more important than that?"

"Everything!" she exclaimed, "We have to look at the bigger picture, we have a new threat and it's proving harder than the first"

"The bigger picture includes you Sam" he looked down

"You want it to include me, you want me there"

"So you're saying no?"

"I'm saying I don't know!" Sam looked at him tears rolling softly down her cheek, "I need more time, and you can't just turn up and beg me back"

"Why not? Because Pete didn't?" Jack snapped

"Jack" she cried softly, "I…"

"Don't bother" Jack rose, "I was hoping you'd be coming back with me tonight, but I guess not" he looked away before the pain reached all his features, walking from the commissary he stopped just outside, leaning against the wall as the pain seeped through him, "I love you" he whispered to the empty corridor.

She sat there, staring at the chair he had occupied, "Damn it Jack!" she cried to the now empty commissary, "I was trying to forget…" the sobs hit her body like a tidal wave, she didn't even notice him turn and stare through the doorway, "Great job Sam, just tell him how you feel…yea like that would've worked! By the way Jack I miss you too, I still love you!" she scolded herself, his frame hadn't yet entered into her vision

"I love you too" his reply came so softly through the sobs that she could've sworn it was a figment of her imagination.

"Jack?" she spun around, there he stood, wet cheeks, perfectly ironed blue suit and something else she couldn't quite place.

"C'me here" he whispers softly, she didn't need being told twice, she rose quickly form her seat and directly into his arms. Her sobs dampening his suit, but neither cared, "Come home Sam"

She looked up at him, her eyes puffy and red from crying; "Ok" she whispered before leaving for her office, she wasn't wasting anytime.

Entering her office, Sasha knew that look, "You're leaving"

"Yea" Sam replied looking sadly at her new friend, before Jack entered the office, "I'll just be a minute"

"You must be Sasha" Jack extended his hand to her

"Major Sasha Jennings, you must be Jack" she took his hand

"Ah, what is your job here?"

"Same as Sam, only I work primarily with the artifacts and history of them"

"Ah, another Daniel"

"You mean Dr. Jackson?" Sasha asked

"Yep that's him"

Sam looked between the two, "Sasha's job entails the same as Daniel's but on a more scientific level, could become quite valuable" Sam hinted

Jack took the bait, "One of your fans left the program last month, haven't found someone to replace him yet" Jack stated, "I'll have to call Home world first fro approval of course"

Sasha looked between the two, "I'm sorry but I think I've missed the memo"

She laughed at her friends confusion, "The SGC needs someone similar to Daniel in its ranks, whether or not you go off world is one thing, but the SGC needs you there. I'm just wondering why you haven't already been transferred, a request for someone matching Daniel's qualifications was placed even before I left" She rattled off, watching as he made some inaudible comments to the person at the other end of the line.

"Ok so as far as I know, they are doing a check to see if you are actually eligible for the transfer, then they are going to run it by Daniel to see if he could do with the extra help, then as far as I'm concerned you're transferred. That is of course if you actually want the job" he explained

"I…I uh…well" Sasha couldn't finish her sentence

"Don't worry Sash, I was the same when they offered me the job, and it's become the best part of my life!" She laughed, the happiness now rising within her

"We should go though, I'll be in contact with you in the next few days, if not me than Daniel" Jack smiled warmly at Sasha taking hold of the small box she handed him, "Wow, this is oddly light"

"I left a lot of stuff in my office actually" she blushed

"Well then lets get you back to that beloved lab, then we can figure out everything else" he sighed, "At least I got you back"

"Yea, I'm back" she smiled softly at her friend before following him out of the office, and out of the base.

**A/N: Well I personally don't think it's as good as the first chapter...hopefully! Sorry about the angst, I didn't think it was that bad, but at least she's agreed to go back! With the possibility of Sasha...I'm thinking of giving some background to Sasha in a later chapter...what do you think? So this is my second Stargate fic, I've got about 6 or 7 House...but this is Stargate...YAYAY!**

Fyre-Anjel


	3. Chapter 3

Major Sasha Jennings sat in her office, now emptied of Sam's few belongings wondering what had just happened. She had just replaced the phone into its crib before blinking back a few tears, she was in. She had just been promoted to SGC personnel; her new boss would be Jack O'Neill, and she would be working closely with Dr. Jackson. Carefully she began to pack away her belongings, first the picture of her as a cadet, then the latest with Sam. She wasn't unlike Sam, neither had much to pack, it didn't feel like home yet, but she had been there for at least 3-4years.

"Whatcha up to?" Rodger's voice sounded behind her

"Packing actually" Sasha replied

"Why?"

"Being transferred, SGC" Sasha replied before picking up her now full box, "Someone's picking me up in ten minutes"

"Oh, well say hi to Sam for me" Rodgers gave her a small hug before escorting her to the entrance, "Good luck Sasha"

"You too" she smiled before climbing into the waiting vehicle

A51A51A51A51

Daniel was rushing around his office, checking his watch for the third time he muttered under his breath, "She's late, she's late"

"Danny Boy!" Jack exclaimed, "What's the problem?"

"She's late!" he gasped, taking in some much needed oxygen

"She's getting checked in up at the surface, Carter's with her" Jack strolled into the office, looking around

"Don't touch anything" Daniel begged, "Please!"

He put his arms up in defense, "Wasn't gonna"

"You were, you know you were" Daniel glared at him

"Yea your right I was" he laughed, "Stop pacing, she'll be here in three…two…one" Jack turned to be greeted by an empty doorway, "Damn I was so sure"

"Hey sorry we're late" she called from the corridor, "Security checked her twice" Jack's breath hitched for the fifteenth hundredth time that day, she was so beautiful.

Daniel rounded his worktable ready to greet them, "Hi I'm Daniel Jackson" he extended his hand to Sasha, "You must be Sasha Jennings"

"Yes, that I am" she shook his hand, "Wow, this is your office?" her eyes were alight with amazement

"Pretty cool hu?" Daniel blushed

"Mega coolness" Sasha whispered delicately picking up a new artifact, "Ancient?"

"Possibly, it was found on P3X-782, I only got it yesterday" the others forgotten

"Hey Sash, when you two are finished my lab is just down the corridor when your ready to find you quarters" She smiled, ushering Jack out

A51A51A51A51

Sasha's watch beeped 2230, "Sorry" she blushed before going into her bag for her tablets, it had only been a week and she was already working late…she loved it!

"What are they for?" Daniel asked

"One's the pill, multi vitamin and anti-depressant" she blushed again

"Anti-depressant? You don't seem the depressed type" Daniel smiled

"Maybe not here, but I am" she sighed, "Now let's get this thing working!"

Daniel took note of her swift change of subject, "My belief is that the only pain truly possessed by a person is inflicted inwardly by them, because wounds heal"

"Not true, some is inflicted by others"

"How so?"

"An abused child doesn't inflict the pain on themselves, neither physically or mentally"

"You've got me there" Daniel smiled again, "I guess you're right, some pain is inflicted by others" he sighed at this point, memories of his wife came floating back

"Do you need trust to work this job?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you trust your other teammates?"

"Well, yea, I trust Teal'c and Sam with my life, if I didn't I would've been dead years ago"

"So you guys talk about what's wrong?" she began to get nervous

"Usually; why?"

Daniel had the suspicion that she had something she needed to talk about, he wouldn't stop her if she really needed the talk, but it was a bit fast; then again he trusted Jack within hours.

"I don't know, I just look around here and everyone trusts their team, their CO's" she gestured for effect, "I guess I've just never had to have the trust before, well before I met Sam"

"Sam can do that to you" Daniel laughed, "There was this one time, we had a team night and I got completely drunk! Well Jack decided that it would be funny to draw on my face and take pictures as I did some really stupid things in the morning when Sam found out she destroyed the film"

"But that would've grown over time right?"

"Nope, it was our first team night, we'd been a team for about a week or two, it was Teal'c's first night off base" Daniel explained, "What did Sam do to you?"

"It was my family, she protected me" Sasha looked down, "My dad isn't the best dad, never has been…Sam she…uh she…she put him in his place in regards to me" Sasha smiled sadly

"That sounds exactly like something Sam would do, did she tell you she was a huge feminist when she came here?" Daniel smiled

"No, I didn't even know she had worked with you all, she rarely spoke of life here" Sasha replied

"Hmm…interesting, leaving Jack must have hit her hard"

"Must of, I never knew that they actually knew each other before last week"

"There wouldn't be much she could tell anyway, you may have been working at A51 but it still didn't give you clearance to the classified missions Sam faced on a regular basis, I reckon she would've gone mad sitting at a desk while we were going off world" Daniel said

"Probably, I guess I kept her busy, lots of problems" she looked away, the memory of Sam stopping her dad from hitting her still fresh in her mind.

"So tell me about you" Daniel stated blankly, no reason to beat around the bush

"Not much to tell"

"That's what I say and trust me, there are _something's_ to tell" Daniel laughed

"Ok, well I grew up in Chicago, one of the outer suburbs. My mum died when I was about 6 leaving me with my dad. Now my dad he was a construction worker when he wasn't drunk, he…ah…well now he was…" Sasha just couldn't get it out

"He was abusive?" Daniel asked for her

All she could do was nod her head, "I left home when I was 12 because of it, the judge presiding over the trial that was going to force me go home, asked me if I would prefer a cadet school. So that's how I got into the air force, cadet school…now you" she finished

"Well, lets start from where my parents were crushed by an exhibit they were constructing, I continued searching like they did and got a PhD in Archeology, it was when I was being labeled unsettled in the head for believing the pyramids were landing pads for spaceships then Catherine sought me out. She asked me to decipher this language and it turned out to be ancient, I know that now. From there I insisted on going on the Abydos mission where Jack left me there, I asked him too. I got married and was quite content with my life for five years until Jack came back. Well he threw a tissue box through, see I have allergies, he thought it was funny" Daniel stopped for a minute

"My wife was taken by Apophis and Teal'c ended up having to kill her because she was killing me. Um…that took up quite a bit of my life, and then I died. Literally, I was exposed to high levels of radiation and was given the choice to ascend or not, I chose to ascend. I've done that twice, died that is, we also lost Janet in an ambush. I don't think anyone has really recovered from that, we all miss her, Sam more than others; they were best friends, Sam now has custody over Cassandra, Janet's adopted daughter" Daniel finished, "That's all that's really valuable, except that Sam left after we won over Antarctica, nothing was the same since"

"Nothing is ever the same once you've been through something life altering" Sasha stated

"True, very true indeed, wow look at the time, I'm going to crash in my quarters, I suggest you do the same" Daniel smiled, "I'll need you bright and early, I have a mission in two days and I need all the time in between to decipher this"

"I don't mind working through the night I'm used to it, ask Sam, her and I worked later nights all the time"

"What could be so important at area 51 to warrant you two staying up late? By the time the devices are finished over here they have already been worked out, fiddled with and sometimes destroyed"

"I guess we we're both alone and needed the company. Anything was better than going home to an empty house…now it all fits!" Sasha jumped up, startling the archeologist, "Sam was forever asking about the SGC and there was always Guinness in her fridge, but she never drank it…it was like she was used to people just dropping by but no one ever did"

"Well Jack drinks Guinness all the time, they used to take turns in hosting the team nights…Jack's house had beer, pizza and simpsons, Sam's beer, Chinese and anything else except simpsons"

"So you were all close?"

"We were a family, none of us understood why she left, but we all dealt in our own way" Daniel sighed, "Teal'c dealt by Keel'no'reem, me I kept in contact and Jack just stopped. He stopped everything for the first week and Teal'c and I gradually got him back onto his feet"

"Wow, she really dealt the lowest blow…not something I'd expect from her"

"None of us expected it, that's the point" Daniel smiled, "Still, we need some sleep"

Daniel led the way out of his office, stopping at Sasha's before walking on to his own, "She's back"

A51A51A51A51

Sam gently knocked on Jack's door, "Door's open" Sam carefully opened and closed the door, walking into his lounge she found him watching the Simpsons.

"Sorry, I should've called first" she apologized

"No, no, want a beer?" she nodded, watching him close the distance between them before heading for the fridge, "Sorry all I got is Guinness"

"That's fine thanks" Sam smiled nervously, sitting carefully on one of his couches.

"So what brings you here today, it's your first day off since coming back" Jack asked, worry filling his mind

"I thought we could discuss…'us'" Sam replied

**A/N: I'm not too sure if people will like this, I wanted the friendship of Daniel and Sasha to be built a little and some of Sasha's past exposed…little Sam/Jack moment at the end.**

Muahsio,

Fyre-Anjel


	4. Chapter 4

"Us?" Jack asked from the kitchen.

"Yea, you know the actual reason for why I came back" Sam grinned, still nervous.

"Right, yes…here" Jack handed her the beer before taking the seat opposite Sam. "So where do you want to begin? Actually scrap that, tell me the actual reason you left! I know it had to do with your dad and I get that, it hurt, we were all hurting over Jacob's death Sam, but instead of being the woman I thought I knew, you ran for the first opening anywhere else, why?"

"I don't know, I needed to breath, to feel the sun on my face when I'm working" Sam began.

"You didn't have to move nearly two hours away" Jack sighed.

"What else was I supposed to do? I ended what could possibly have been a great relationship, lied to my dad and watched as he slipped away, I needed out Jack!"

"That's what I had hoped I had become for you, a way out, some fresh air, but I guess I was wrong" Jack looked away, "You know that planet, the one where I got stuck for so many weeks?"

"Yea"

"I saw the look of disappointment in your eyes, I nearly didn't come back Sam, I nearly stayed"

"Why?"

"Because I thought that if I stayed I could keep forgetting how I felt about you, keep forgetting just how much it hurt everyday and realise that you wouldn't be the one smiling across at me. I never wanted to go through that again Sam, the past two years though, I felt like I was back on that planet, trying to forget again. Only this time I couldn't forget, because you were everywhere, down every corridor, within every room…I couldn't even go into the men's locker room because of the memory of you and me from when you had that disease from the planet with the light and the dark" Jack looked Sam directly in the eye, "You may have needed the time off Sam, but we all needed you and you ran, as fast as you could"

"I'm sorry" Sam whispered

"It isn't going to change the past two years" Jack sighed, "Why'd you come back? I know I asked you to come back and I know I wanted to talk about what went wrong with us, but why did you come back?"

"I needed to come home, I know it sounds silly but this place became my home and the people in it my family"

"And you left them, your family"

"Damn it Jack" Sam snapped, "You wanted to know why I came back and I'm trying to tell you"

"Continue"

"I left because I needed space from everything, especially from you. I came back because I realised when we finally talked that running away hadn't changed anything and that we were still standing in the same position we were when I left. We're still on the edge of the road wondering if it's safe to cross"

"I'm ready to cross Sam, I've always been ready"

"I wasn't, I had a crappy relationship with my dad and brother until dad changed. Jack you'd just lost your wife"

"You lessened the blow of it, numbed the pain"

"I was a bandaid, you still hadn't dealt with those feelings, and then we had the regulations and to top it off I had a hallucination of you on Prometheus telling me to move on because you would always just be the 'safe bet'. I was confused and left"

"I'm here now, I'm wondering what's going to happen to us now?"

"I'm not sure"

"Stay for dinner?"

"Sure"

A51A51A51A51

Daniel lay awake that night; sleep had become the last thing he was able to do. Sam had come back, that was all that mattered. Daniel still remembers clearly the first day after Sam had left.

"_Hey do you know where Sam is, SG 12 just came back with an a device I reckon she'd love to look at" Daniel asked standing in the doorway._

"_She's not here today" Jack had sounded distant, he kept staring at the mess on his desk._

"_Oh, I didn't know she had the day off"_

"_She doesn't"_

"_Then why isn't she here?"_

"_She's asked for a transfer and received it. She starts at Area 51 today, she moved away over the weekend" Jack recited._

"_Why didn't you tell us?"_

"_I just got the memo that Colonel Samantha Carter's request for transfer has been accepted and that she starts at Area 51 effective immediately" _

"_Just like that she's gone? Didn't you try to stop her?"_

"_What could I have done?"_

"_Stopped her maybe?"_

"_If you hadn't heard me, I only found out today, she's already moved, I checked. Her new phone isn't listed, her old one is disconnected and I can't remember her bloody email address" Jack shouted at Daniel._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Yea I'm fine, just peachy. Go do some science thing and tell everyone I'm busy today"_

"_Sure Jack" Daniel's eyes spotted something on the desk, "Hey when were they taken?"_

_On Jack's desk was a set of photo booth pictures of Jack and Sam. Whole set, different occasions, different poses; just never anything too intimate; the closest they got was cheek to cheek, arms around each other. _

"_We had a team night when you and Teal'c were off world last, something to cheer her up after Jacob and Pete" Jack smiled at them._

"_There's more than one night there"_

"_Yea, one night turned into another and another. I thought we might actually have been getting closer to something Danny Boy and she does this. Now go please"_

_Daniel shut the door softly behind him, Sam's gone._

A51A51A51A51

Sasha couldn't sleep either, it was her first night on a new base, and she needed to get her bearings. She wondered around in her sweats just getting a brief layout of the base, only to find a few minutes later herself lost. Turning a corner she found a door that resembled her room, well at least it looks the same. Opening it she walked in.

"Doesn't anyone knock?" Daniel's gruff voice sounded from under the covers.

"Doctor Jackson!" Sasha squeaked, "I'm so sorry I thought this was my room"

Daniel shot up, "Sasha? Are you lost?"

"Actually yes, there is no map anywhere indicating where to go" Sasha blushed.

"Oh well, hang on" Daniel pulled on some pants as he climbed out of bed, "Let me take you back to your room"

"No point, I'll only end up walking around again anyway" Sasha began to walk out.

"No wait, can't you sleep?" Daniel asked quickly.

"Not usually, well not on the first night on a new base"

"Here I can't sleep anyway, I'll give you a better tour" Daniel smiled leading them out of his quarters. "They really should label the doors though, letter and numbers were not their best device" he laughed.

"No, it wasn't" Sasha looked at him, he was different from the other men that usually surround a base like this.

"Ok here you have the commissary, you can tell by this" Daniel took out a permanent marker and drew a oddly styled plate and cup, causing Sasha to laugh. They continued further, "Most teams have their own change rooms, but since you're not actually on a team I'll give you permission to use ours" and in doing so wrote SG-1 on the door. "Now the only other doors you really need to know are your room, my room so you don't mistake it again, the briefing room and the control room. Those I will show you tomorrow when it's not so…dark" Daniel grimaced at his use of dark, they were in a well lit, top-secret, underground base.

"Oh I'm sure it would be easier to find in the light" Sasha giggled.

"Yes well, you loose track of those things eventually…" Daniel was cut off by the alarm.

**UNKNOWN OFF WORLD ACTIVATION! UNKNOWN OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!**

Sasha watched as Daniel began to sprint through the corridors, she followed obviously otherwise she would've gotten lost again.

"Who is it Walter?" Daniel asked reaching the control room.

"There's no IDC code" Walter replied

"Close the iris" Daniel ordered

"Wait…it's Teal'c" Walter opened the iris just in time for Teal'c to walk through.

Daniel raced down the ramps, "You're back early"

"I am not, I am late" Teal'c replied

"Late? You're not due back for another three days" Daniel grinned.

"No, I told O'Neill I would only need four days, he offered seven" Teal'c smiled slightly, "I never said I would take them"

"Well it's great to see you, guess what?"

"Guessing is futile"

"Just do it this time" Daniel whined

"The base as gotten a device to let in sun?" Teal'c smiled again.

"Ha ha" Daniel mocked, "No Sam's back"

Sasha watched as this big man faltered, "Samantha Carter has returned? When? Why was I not informed straight away?"

"She's only been back for a few days, just after you left actually" Daniel grinned, "Oh and she brought Sasha with her" Daniel pulled Sasha towards them.

Teal'c bowed, "I am Teal'c it is an honour"

"Sasha Jennings" she returned the bow.

"I will see Samantha now"

"Ah you can't, last I heard she was heading for Jack's" Daniel stated.

"Then I will see her tomorrow, I believe I am wanted in the infirmary, it was nice to meet you Sasha Jennings"

"You too Teal'c" Sasha smiled as he left, "Is he always so literate?"

"It's Teal'c, he's a Jaffa, he is getting there though" Daniel smiled. "Feeling tired yet?"

"Not in the least, feel like coffee?"

"Ah a woman after my own heart, coffee is this way" Daniel led her back to the lab, "The coffee in the commissary isn't that good"

"Right, note to self, if want coffee, find Daniel"

"Pretty much, also another note, don't take the last slice of cake, Jack will murder you or send you to an inhabitable planet without a DHD"

The two laughed as they entered Daniel's lab for coffee, at least there was someone in the base they could both relate to now.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this, I was going to leave it shorter but I added like four pages! I wanted more Sasha and Daniel bits. If you haven't figured they're hopefully gonna get together…maybe…if I'm nice enough!**

Fyre-Anjel


	5. Chapter 5

"So when you meant dinner you meant char-grilled steak and beer?" Sam laughed.

"Well…yes" Jack grinned, looking out over his yard. "Last time you were here…"

"Let's not discuss that" Sam grimaced.

"Please" Jack quietly begged, "I need to know what you were going to say"

Sam looked down at the salad she had just made, "What I was going to say, well tell you, was that I broke of the engagement with Pete because of my feelings for you. Then I got the shock of my life with her and then dad. After everything happened I felt drained and seeing you again, I mean after everything was finalised. You had that look that said 'I want to talk about what happened' and I wasn't ready. Every time I looked at you there it was a constant reminder of how close we came to breaking all the rules"

"I only went out with her because I wanted to see if I could forget, and for a few moments I did" Jack stated sadly, "Just being around another woman was hard, you and Janet were the two closest women in my life for a long time"

"I understand why you went out with her, it's the same reason I went after Pete" Sam came up beside him, "Besides, I think you should turn the heat down, the steaks are on fire, literally" Sam burst into a fit of giggles.

"I miss that" Jack sighed, turning the flames down.

"What?"

"Your giggling: it drove me nuts. I never actually thought I would miss it but I did"

"I missed team nights the most" Sam placed some tomatoes on the barbecue, "I kept a case of Guinness in the fridge just in case I ever got the nerve up to tell you were I was"

"I was just as bad; I kept a six pack of diet coke in my fridge in case you ever decided to return"

"Yea I noticed them sitting there" Sam planted a kiss on Jack's cheek, "Thank you"

"For what?" he faced her.

"Bringing me back, making me face my demons" she grinned up at him.

Jack lent down and gently kissed her lips, "Thank you for coming home"

A51A51A51A51

Daniel woke with a start; the last thing he remembered was having coffee with Sasha earlier that morning. Looking around there were two mugs and a body asleep in the cot he kept in the corner.

"Daniel?" Jack called from the door.

"Ah hi Jack" Daniel straightened his glasses.

"You didn't work through the night again did you?" Jack laughed walking in.

"Well no, not exactly. Sasha couldn't sleep and so we had coffee and that's the last thing I remember" Daniel explained.

"So that would explain why she's asleep in your cot" Jack pointed, "Daniel you dog, she's been here a day"

"It's not like that Jack, unlike some people I don't fall in-love with my co-workers" Daniel smirked, "by the way, how was dinner?"

"Burnt" Jack grinned, "We talked"

"Oh like that's all you did" Jack scoffed getting some coffee.

"I may have kissed her"

"She kiss you back?"

"Yea, why do you want to know?"

"Living my life through you" Daniel smiled before taking a sip, "Got no love life of my own"

"You could have one you know" Jack pointed nodded towards Sasha.

"Thanks Jack but the last arranged relationship ended badly enough" Daniel sighed.

"Just saying, you don't need to lock yourself away anymore"

"I know and thanks"

"Anyone seen Sasha? I was going to help her find a new place today" Sam popped her head in.

"Daniel and Sasha had coffee last night" Jack grinned walking out, "Look to the floor"

"Nothing happened" Daniel said dryly, "We just fell asleep, besides I slept cramped over the bench"

"Sasha?" Sam gently shook her.

"Sorry, must of dozed off, where were we?" Sasha woke confused, "Sam?"

"Yea that's me, Daniel said you fell asleep so he gave you his cot" Sam smiled at her, "Ready to go house hunting?"

"Sure, want to come?" Sasha asked Daniel.

"Ah sure, why not" Daniel grinned, "But I'm showering first"

A51A51A51A51

"Oh wow, it's beautiful" Sasha exclaimed when they pulled up next to a small three bedroom house.

"The gardens are nice" Daniel offered, receiving a slap on the arm for his troubles.

"You could be more helpful" Sasha grinned.

"It's a house, I have an apartment, and you're buying a house!" Daniel exclaimed, "How can I enjoy looking at houses when I'm in a small flat?"

"It's not small" Sam pointed out, "It took us days to pack your stuff up the first time we thought we'd lost you, and tell me that was no mean feat! You have stuff in there that hasn't even been catalogued! You're lucky we didn't report the stuff" Sam went off, "Now help her look"

"Ok, ok, but the garden is nice, I'd have to say it was sculptured after a simple Chinese design, but there is a touch of Mongolian over there in the far corner" Daniel pointed out, "You should remember that Sam, it's looks like your old headdress"

"It looks nothing like it! My headdress was blue, not red and it was much fancier" Sam defended.

"Ok…so the house then?" Sasha interrupted.

"House is great, best one today" Daniel offered, "But I still think we should take a look inside"

The three walked around the house taking in all aspects. "Ok so I love the bathrooms" Sam began.

"I liked the size of the study" Daniel added.

"I liked the kitchen and lounge" Sasha finished. "I guess this is the one"

Sam opened her phone and dialled the real estate. "Hi yes, my name's Sasha Jennings. Yes we're still at the house. Yes, I was actually wondering what the price was? No, that's no problem, when can I move in? Sure that's great, I'll come down with the money this afternoon. Ok thank you"

"What the hell?" Sasha asked

"That my dear friend is making sure you get the house you want" Sam grinned, "I did that when I first got my place, loved it and brought it"

"How much?"

"27, it's not so bad with how much works been done on it. When we get back to the base we can work out how you'll afford it" Sam read Sasha's mind.

A51A51A51A51

"Hey thanks for coming today" Sasha smiled walking into the lab.

"No problems" Daniel smiled back.

"You don't have a girlfriend do you?" Sasha asked sitting next to him.

"No" short and sweet.

"Me either" she sighed.

"You've had girlfriends then?" Daniel grinned.

"No, I meant…never mind" Sasha began to walk out.

"No wait, I'm sorry" Daniel stopped her. "I meant it as a joke"

"Oh" Sasha looked up at him, "So no girlfriend"

"No boyfriend"

"Friends?" Sasha extended her hand.

"Friends" Daniel accepted the hand. Looking down at their hands, he couldn't help but notice how smooth they were. Looking up at her, he tugged her closer.

"Yes?" She asked, inches away.

"Maybe…"

"Daniel" Jack walked in, they sprung apart.

"Jack" Daniel mimicked.

"Sam said you helped her find Sasha a house, nice job. Oh Sasha you're here, that's great. Teal'c agreed, so did Sam. We're going to have a team night, want to come?"

"Ah sure" Sasha smiled, "I better find Sam. General, see you tonight, Doctor Jackson"

"See ya Sasha, get Sam to fill you in on team night etiquette" Jack called

"Later Sasha" Daniel called, but she was gone.

"Ok I get you not wanting to have a girlfriend and all that, but she's just perfect for you" Jack sat in Sasha's now vacant seat.

"You may see that, but I'm not sure" Daniel sat next to Jack.

"Tonight, I'll prove it" Jack grinned walking out.

A51A51A51A51

"Sasha!" Sam greeted her friend "What's wrong?"

"Hey, oh nothing" Sasha dropped into the chair next to Sam, "Ok something, I have a thing for Daniel"

"Already?" Sam grinned.

"Yes and you knew it would happen! This is entirely your fault" Sasha exclaimed.

"Can't deny the thought might have crossed my mind, but how is it entirely my fault? Oh no what happened?"

"I brought up the girlfriend topic, we decided to be friends. We shook hands and he pulled me towards him, he was about to say something, well he did. He said 'maybe…' before General O'Neill walked in!" Sasha explained.

"Oh no, that could have been tricky" Sam sighed, "Look you're coming tonight right?" Sasha nodded, "We'll do something about it tonight"

"Ok" Sasha sighed, "Oh General O'Neill said something about team night etiquette?"

Sam burst out laughing, "Ok, yea sure, if you could call it etiquette! First rule, no falling asleep, Daniel did that and woke up looking like Hitler in a pink dress. Second rule, no eating the last slice of cake unless you're prepared to shot for it" Sasha laughed, "Third rule, do not let Teal'c watch, talk or even think of Star Wars. Fourth rule, have heaps of fun, no matter how your feeling, if you don't have fun…let's just say Jack gets creative with punishment. Fifth rule, don't get drunk and start Sing Star…ask Daniel. Sixth rule, if you drink anything other than beer, diet coke, juice or Guinness, bring it yourself. Daniel drinks beer; me diet coke and beer; Jack Guinness and Teal'c juice, alcohol has an adverse effect on him. And that's basically the 'etiquette'…well the rule of team night"

"That's a lot to remember" Sasha sighed again.

"Yea it is, but when you think of all the times Daniel has been 'caught' you understand the need for them" Sam giggled, "This one time, Daniel got so drunk he stripped down and jumped into the pond behind Jack's cabin…lets just say the entire base knows how much Daniel works out"

Sasha burst out laughing, "So don't fall asleep, don't eat last slice of cake, no Star Wars, have fun, stay away from Sing Star and make sure I drink the proffered drinks…not too hard to remember"

**A/N: Ending it here because I've been thinking and I want the team night to be a complete chapter on its own. I'm going to try and take the entire chapter to have fun with…anything goes on TEAM NIGHT!**

fyre-anjel


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel and Teal'c were the first to arrive at Jack's, bringing pizza, videos and board games.

"Heya boys, I've set up the rumpus room" Jack greeted them pointing the opposite direction of his lounge.

"We brought DVDs, food and board games" Daniel explained setting them down on the table in front of the TV.

"Good, good, Sam's bringing the drink and Sasha" Jack explained, "But I grabbed the juice earlier if you're thirsty Teal'c"

"Thank you O'Neill, I am" and Teal'c left the room.

"So Sasha will be here soon, how you feeling?" Jack asked Daniel.

"I'm fine Jack, I'm not even sure if I like the woman" Daniel replied sitting on the couch, "I'm not sure I'm ready to try anything again"

"Come on Space Monkey, Shar're wouldn't like you living alone and depressed"

"That's just it Jack, I'm alone but I'm not depressed anymore, I'm ok with living alone" Daniel stated, "Doing what we do, going where we go and meeting what we meet; that's enough for me, for now"

"For now Daniel, what happens when you get to a point where you want, need that other person? Are you going to just crash at my place or Sam's and wait till it fades? Then what if it doesn't fade? I'm looking out for you Danny Boy; I don't want you to become me and have to wait until your life is nearly over to find the woman that would've been there before. Don't make my mistake"

"I won't make your mistake Jack, if you could even call it that!" Daniel stood up and starting pacing. "You've still got Skar're out there"

"I meant my mistakes before the Stargate" Jack sighed.

"Charlie was not your fault Jack!" Daniel snapped, "You weren't to know he'd find your gun at the top of you wardrobe! Sara wasn't your fault either Jack, she chose to leave, you didn't walk away from her; she was gone when you got back"

"I can't blame Sara for how I reacted though"

"No but you can blame Sam for bringing you out of it, and you can blame me for getting angry on Abydos, but you have to stop blaming yourself for Charlie and Sara" Daniel was bordering on begging.

"O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Samantha and Sasha are here" Teal'c announced.

"Thank Teal'c" Jack grinned walking out.

"Jack" Daniel called, "This isn't over"

"I know" Jack looked grim, "It'll never be over"

At that moment Sam and Sasha walked into the room, "Sam!" Daniel grinned giving her a hug; "Sasha" Daniel shook her hand.

"Glad you could make it Jennings" Jack invited her in.

A51A51A51A51

Sasha and Sam turned up at Jack's and was let in by Teal'c, half way down the corridor Sam stopped the three. "Shh.."

"…I'm looking out for you Danny Boy; I don't want you to become me and have to wait until your life is nearly over to find the woman that would've been there before. Don't make my mistake" Jack sounded tired.

"I won't make your mistake Jack, if you could even call it that!" Daniel sounded irritated. "You've still got Skar're out there"

"I meant my mistakes before the Stargate" Jack sighed.

"Charlie was not your fault Jack!" Daniel snapped, "You weren't to know he'd find your gun at the top of you wardrobe! Sara wasn't your fault either Jack, she chose to leave, you didn't walk away from her; she was gone when you got back" Daniel sounded angry.

"I can't blame Sara for how I reacted though" Jack seemed defeated.

"No but you can blame Sam for bringing you out of it, and you can blame me for getting angry on Abydos, but you have to stop blaming yourself for Charlie and Sara" It sounded like Daniel was begging.

"Now Teal'c" Sam whispered.

"O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Samantha and Sasha are here" Teal'c announced walking in, but Sam and Sasha stayed where they were.

"Thank Teal'c" Jack said

"Jack" Daniel called, "This isn't over"

"I know" Jack sounded lost, "It'll never be over"

At that moment Sam and Sasha decided to walk into the room, "Sam!" Daniel grinned giving her a hug; "Sasha" Daniel shook her hand.

"Glad you could make it Jennings" Jack invited her in.

"Glad to be here General"

"Ah, it's Jack here" Jack winced at the formalities.

"Then Sasha please"

"Nice try" Sam grinned, "I tried that every week for eight years"

"Jennings, I have a thing about calling people by their first names" Jack began.

"With all due respect sir, you call Teal'c by his first name, and Doctor Jackson by his" Sasha went back to formalities, causing Jack to wince again.

"I tried that one too" Sam whispered.

"Let me get this straight with you Jennings, I've known Daniel through some of the hardest and darkest hours of my life, I'm not even sure Teal'c had a last name and Sam stop encouraging her! You know full well I called you Carter because of how I felt towards you"

"Jack" Sasha began, "I'm going to take a guess that you don't have those feeling for me, so please call me Sasha" she sighed

"Oh come on Jack" Daniel joined in.

"Yes O'Neill"

"Jack?" Sam looked at him.

"Oh alright! Sasha it is" he snapped, "Now can we get to the games?"

"Sure" Sasha grinned following them to the couch.

Jack had deliberately positioned Sasha and Daniel next to each other, with Teal'c at one end and himself and Sam on the other couch.

"I'm going to go old school, just so we can get to know our new team member" Jack grinned devilishly.

"What Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Truth or Dare" he grinned at him, "No lying or you take a shot" With that he placed the bottle of Jack Daniel's on the table that Sam had brought.

Daniel's face paled, "Sure" he squeaked, "I'm in"

"Are you alright Daniel?" Sasha asked.

"Yep" he was still squeaking, "Just fine"

"Ok then, I'm in"

"Me too Jack"

"I will answer truthfully" Teal'c added.

"Ok; then I begin: Sasha, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who was your first love?"

Sasha went pale, "Never had a first love"

Daniel looked at her shocked, "You're kidding"

"Nope" she gulped down some beer. "My turn: Sam, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"When did you fall for our dear General?" she grinned.

"Oh that's an easy one, when I first saw him, his mouth gaped open standing in the briefing room" Sam poked her tongue out at Sasha. "My turn: Sasha, truth or dare"

"Hey I was just done!"

"No rules in this game" Jack smiled.

"Fine, truth"

"Would you second me on a change of game?"

"Yes"

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed.

"Calm down Jack" Sam snapped, "I was thinking of 'I've never…'"

"I would like to sit this one out" Teal'c grinned, giving Jack the I'll-take-the-photos look.

"Sure Teal'c"

"Ok, I thought of it, I'll begin" Sam smiled, everyone had their drinks ready. "I've never seen Teal'c drink alcohol" Jack took a swig, everyone looked at him.

"What? We wanted to make sure that he was affected without the symbiont! I've never had impure thoughts of Daniel" Sam and Sasha took swigs, Jack stared at Sam.

"What?" she blushed. "Look at him; every woman's swooned at some point"

"I've never seen Daniel naked" Sasha stated. Jack, Sam and Daniel took swigs. Everyone stared at Daniel.

"When you've been filmed jumping naked into Jack's pond, you eventually see a copy of it" Daniel justified. "I've never seen Hot Shots" Jack, Sam and Sasha took swigs.

"Everyone watches it at Cadet School" Jack explained, "I've never thought of kissing Daniel" Once again Sam and Sasha took swigs. "Sam!"

"It was when I first met him ok!" Sam defended, "I've never thought of kissing Sasha" Daniel took a swig.

"You were not there this morning" Daniel stated, "I've never been to Australia" Sasha took a swig.

"My mum had family there" Sashed explained; "I've never slept with Daniel" Jack and Sam took swigs. Sasha burst out laughing.

"You've never been on an ice planet with the only heat is each other" Jack blushed, and by that I do not mean we had sex! I've never lied about liking someone" Sam, Daniel and Jack took a swig. "I know not supposed to have asked a question I've done, but now I want to know who"

"You" Sam sighed

"Not telling." Daniel grinned. "I've never lied about an I've never." No one took a swig, "Ok, so then, I've never…Sam take this one"

"Ok, I've never fallen for an off-worlder" Daniel and Jack took a swig.

"Sam, take a swig" Jack said softly, "Martouf through your Tok'ra, Orlin?" Sam took a swig.

"I can't say I've never died" Sam, Jack and Teal'c looked at Daniel, "Danny boy, you need to take two swigs, one for each death"

Two swigs from Daniel, "Jack take two swigs, one for each Ancient knowledge download" Daniel stated.

Two swigs from Jack, "Sam two swigs, Jolinar and the computer thingy"

Two swigs from Sam and she looked at Sasha, "Sasha two swigs" she didn't elaborate but Sasha knew, and did as told.

"You've died?" Daniel squeaked.

"Yep, but it seems everyone has died here" Sasha replied.

"Occupational hazard" Jack grinned, "We've all probably died more than the two times, but thinking about them just hurts too much"

A51A51A51A51

An hour later the game had finished, Sasha knew more about the people she worked with than they knew about her, but she didn't mind. She had that comfortable buzz, just sitting there and listening to them chat.

"So Sasha, what do you think of our archaeologist here?" Jack asked, obviously drunk.

"Daniel?" Sasha asked, "He is a nice guy" Sasha patted his arm.

"That's all!" Jack gawked, "He is more than a nice guy, this guy single handily saved the world when he was dead!"

"Well in that case" Sasha kissed his cheek, "Thank you"

A51A51A51A51

Daniel stiffened when she kissed him but no one else noticed. He had decided to stay partially sober tonight, so no one had also noticed that he had been nursing the same beer since they finished the game. His cheek burned now, he wasn't sober enough to think too far into what that meant, so he relaxed again.

"Ah, Danny Boy gets a kiss!" Jack exclaimed, "Where's mine? I saved the world too!"

Sasha crawled along the carpet to Jack and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then to Teal'c and stopped on front of Sam, "You want one too?"

Sam giggled, "Of course! I blew up a sun!" Sam continued giggling. Sasha aimed for Sam's cheek but Sam moved, and they kissed on the lips.

Something flared up within Daniel, was it jealousy? The two woman parted giggling like crazy before Daniel felt Sasha's hand on his, "Help me up please"

"Sure" he smiled at her, giving her his hand, he pulled her up. She curled into a ball beside him placing her head on his lap. Daniel let his hand rest on her waist, mainly because there was no where else to put it!

"That was fantastic" Jack exclaimed, "No chance for a rematch?"

"Sam hit Jack would you, I can't reach" Daniel asked.

Daniel watched as Sam's wrist was caught by Jack, who pulled her towards him. Daniel smiled when Jack kissed Sam. Sasha tapping his leg caused him to look down, "They make a cute couple"

"Yea they do" Daniel smiled, brushing some hair out of Sasha's eyes, "Hey Teal'c?"

No answer came from where Teal's was last, looking around Daniel saw him at the back of the room keel'no'reeming.

"Hey are you all crashing here tonight?" Jack asked, Sam curled up in his lap, "Because Sam's just fallen asleep"

"I can take Sasha home if you want" Daniel replied, "Teal'c is doing his keel'no'reem"

"Well no, I've got a spare bed, I don't think Sam would mind sharing mine tonight, we're just going to sleep anyway" Jack slurred slightly.

"I can't sleep here on my own" Sasha exclaimed suddenly, Daniel had thought she'd fallen asleep.

"Don't worry, I'll stay with you" Daniel replied, "Come on" He helped her stand, "I'll get her to bed now"

"Yea sure, I'll get Sam to bed and we can talk in the kitchen" Jack replied.

A51A51A51A51

"So is Sasha in bed ok?" Jack asked.

"What? Oh yea, she won't go to sleep until someone is there though, so she's staring at the ceiling" Daniel replied, "I made coffee"

"Good going Danny Boy" Jack grinned, "You like her don't you?"

"I don't know Jack" Daniel sighed.

"Give it a few days, you'll see what we all see" Jack grinned handing Daniel some coffee.

"I see it now Jack" Daniel sighed, "I just don't know if I want to go down that path, I've known her a few days but it seems like a life time"

Jack smiled inwardly, "Yea, gets like that when you really like someone" Jack finished off his gulp, "Get some sleep" and with that Jack walked out and back to Sam.

As soon as Jack crawled into the bed, Sam curled into him, "You ok?" he whispered.

"Am now" she smiled against his chest, "How's Daniel?"

"Confused" Jack replied, "He sees what I'm saying, but he is scared of getting burned again"

"Sasha really likes him" Sam yawned, "I mean really, she had a crush on him when we were at Area 51"

"Would've been great to know before, they're sharing a bed tonight, she has a thing about sleeping alone in new places so it seems"

"Always has, has a lot to do with her childhood" Sam whispered, "But that's all I'm telling you"

"You don't need to say anymore, I understand" Jack kissed her forehead, "Night Sam"

"Night Jack, I love you"

"Love you too"

A51A51A51A51

Daniel sat at the table for a few more minutes. Gulping down the rest of his coffee he made his way slowly back to the bed he was sharing with Sasha. Standing at the doorway she hadn't noticed him yet, he noticed though that she had stripped down to her underwear. Taking off his shirt and pants he slipped in next to her, in his boxers still he laid on one side of the bed and her on the other.

"Do you like being alone?" Sasha's question threw him.

"Depends on what you mean by being alone" Daniel replied, "I'm not alone if you think of the team, but yea, I don't like being alone all that much"

"You weren't always alone though were you? You had a wife"

"Yea, she was something different" Daniel replied, "What's with the questions?"

"Just want to get to know you" was her reply "Is that so bad?"

"No" Daniel smiled into the darkness, "No that's not"

"Have you been out with someone since her?" Sasha asked softly.

"No" he replied sharply, "Oh, I'm sorry. No I haven't"

"I've never loved anyone"

"Why?"

"I can't get hurt if I don't love them" she sniffled.

Daniel faced her, "You're crying aren't you?"

"No" she sniffled again.

Daniel closed the distance between them, wrapping her in his arms. "Don't cry, why are you upset?"

"Everyone has their first love by the end of their teenage years, I'm nearly 30 and I've never loved anyone"

"Shar're was my first love, I met her when I was in my twenties" Daniel offered, "Love will come Sasha, and it will hurt and it will be the best pleasure you'll ever receive"

Sasha turned to face Daniel, he could just make out her face; she looked sad and nervous. "Daniel…everyone I've ever come close to loving had left in some way or another"

Daniel had a feeling before, but now, at this moment things became a little clearer. "I'm not going anywhere" he whispered leaning down and gently kissing her lips. They tasted of beer and salt. He pulled away slowly, and brushed some hair out of her face. "I won't go anywhere"

"But you will" she snuggled into his chest, "Just before I fall for you, you will leave"

"No" Daniel chuckled softly; "I won't" with that he pulled her closer.

Sasha giggled into his chest, "What do you think Jack and Sam are doing?"

Daniel shuddered, "I don't want to know"

Sasha pulled away from Daniel, leaving his body cold, "Hey" he complained, pulling her back.

"I'm going to the bathroom" she grinned, going to leave again. Daniel grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, kissing her again, "I'll be back soon"

Daniel watched Sasha walk out of the room, sighing he raked his hand through his hair. He looked around the room, one good thing about working at the SGC, laser surgery for his eyes. He could see everything so clear, except how he felt about Sasha. He had known her little over a week and yet he felt as if he knew her his entire lifetime. He watched her walk back in, yep, he was taken, gone, smitten; whatever they called it these days.

Sasha crawled back into the bed, Daniel instantly pulled her towards him, "Stay with me" he whispered into her ear; "I mean it, no changing into gou'ld, no leaving the country without me, stay with me…please" a tear made it's way slowly down his cheek, dropping softly onto Sasha's shoulder.

Sasha faced him as soon as the tear hit her shoulder, "Hey, it's alright, I'm still here" she raised herself up and looked at him, "What brought this on?"

"Jack was right, I like you, no question about it" Daniel looked up at her, "I haven't liked anyone since Shar're, and she changed into a gou'ld"

"I'm not a gou'ld" Sasha smiled down at him, "Neither will I become one"

Daniel pulled her down to him, he sought out her lips and kissed them, soft kisses, hard kisses, desperate kisses, loving kisses. Their kisses deepened into one passionate kiss, Daniel's hands keeping them close. They both pulled apart slowly, Sasha resting her head on Daniel's shoulder. "I'm here" she sighed falling asleep in his arms.

"So am I" he kissed her forehead before he too fell asleep, Sasha wrapped up in his arms.

**A/N: I know I said I wanted to make it bloom slowly, and it is, they've just realised that they have feelings for each other…but what else is to come for this relationship?**

fyre-anjel


	7. Chapter 7

Jack and Sam crept out of bed early the next day; silently they opened the door to Jack's spare room. Sam sighed quietly at the sight that greeted them. Sasha had turned away from Daniel through the night, but Daniel had kept his arms tight around her, his head resting in the space between her head and shoulders; Jack grinned at the half smile on Daniel's face.

"We should let them sleep" Sam whispered.

"They'll be up soon, Daniel can smell coffee even in his sleep" Jack chuckled pulling Sam from the room.

A51A51A51A51

Daniel stirred first, looking around he remembered the night before, the whispered conversation with Sasha and the kissing…oh the kissing was burnt in his memory. He gently kissed her shoulder before beginning to slip out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Sasha mumbled.

"I smell coffee" He laughed softly, "I wanted to let you sleep some more"

"No, I'm fine" Sasha smiled at him, "I'll get up too"

Daniel gulped when Sasha climbed out of the bed, her body complimented her underwear beautifully, and lucky for him she wore a singlet to bed. Pulling on his clothes they made their way to breakfast, that judging by the smells had already begun being made.

Entering the kitchen Jack greeted them smiling, he handed coffee to Daniel, "Morning campers"

'Thanks, and morning" Daniel grumbled slightly.

Sasha looked at Daniel and laughed, "I'll take a cup too thanks Jack"

"Sure, and don't worry about him, he doesn't start up properly without coffee" Jack laughed handing her a mug.

"Don't start with me Jack, I swear"

"You always do, I'm still waiting for the day you actually do something about it"

"He did remember" Sam smiled walking in, "P3X-586, you drank the last of the coffee before Daniel woke up, you were bruised for days!"

This anecdote caused Sasha to laugh even more, "You stop laughing" Daniel grumbled.

"Make me" Sasha dared him.

Daniel put his cup down carefully, rose from his seat and slowly began to walk towards Sasha. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" Sasha laughed, begging.

"Too late, you asked for it" Daniel grinned, backing her up against the fridge he kissed her, thoroughly. Backing away from her, he walked back to the kitchen bench and began drinking his coffee again.

Jack and Sam stood rooted to the spot, jaws hanging. Sasha on the other hand was still slumped against the fridge, panting slightly.

"So" Jack broke the silence, "What was that?"

"Shutting up Sasha" Daniel mumbled, "She asked for it"

"You and I need to talk later" Jack stated to Daniel.

"About what?" Daniel shot back.

"This…you and Sasha" Jack gestured.

"Don't know what you mean" Sasha replied, "We're just friends"

"Oh come off it, friends do not kiss like that!" Jack exclaimed.

"Just leave it Jack" Daniel warned.

"Jack" Sam whispered, shaking her head, "Leave it ok?"

"Fine" Jack flipped a pancake, "Who's up for breakfast?"

A51A51A51A51

Back on base the next day, Daniel still hadn't talked to Jack about what was going on; Sasha had kept it from Sam as well. They kept to themselves what was happening, which had begun the rumour mill around the base, and angered some of the nurses, whom it seemed had formed crushes on the archaeologist.

"Sam is still asking questions" Sasha sighed sitting down next to Daniel, "What have we got here?"

"Jack's asking as well" Daniel replied, "An ancient text, it seems to have basic Malayan characters, but there is an archaic dialect that I can't figure out" Daniel replied.

"Let me look" Sasha took the scroll, "Oh there's you're problem, it's not Malayan, it's Mayan and the archaic dialect is an obscure dialect formed throughout some regional Aztec areas. It's not common and is actually really rare, only about two or three community groups shared this dialect" Sasha replied. "The communities were cut off from the main Aztec dialect because they had been too far south for the culture to fully form, so they altered it, it's only a slight deviation but enough to create a completely different dialect"

"That's right; they were in the lower quadrants, now it makes sense! The world it came from was advanced but still very primitive. Like their language for example was odd because their technology was so advanced, but the written language was primitive; whereas, the spoken language was just as advanced as the technology" Daniel explained.

"What have you two brains been talking about?" Jack asked walking in.

"The new scroll that Sg-13 found actually, Sasha figured out the dialect so now I can decipher the words, well characters" Daniel smiled.

"Right, ok then…I'll leave you to it then" Jack turned and walked out.

"Was he checking up on us?" Sasha laughed, "I mean really?"

"Probably, since what happened yesterday morning"

"Yea, yesterday morning" Sasha mumbled, "What is going on there?"

"I don't know" Daniel replied honestly, "The more I try and figure it out, the more confused I get"

"Yea, confusing" Sasha sighed, "So, onto other matters…"

"No, not other matters" Daniel faced her, "What do you think is going on here?"

"Like you I don't know" Sasha lied.

"No, you have a feeling: what is it?" Daniel demanded.

"I don't know!" Sasha exclaimed, "I've never felt this before" she gestured between them, "So if I've never felt this before, how am I supposed to know what's going on?" with that she stormed out.

Daniel sunk into his chair, "Love…love is what's happening" he whispered to an empty lab.

A51A51A51A51

Sasha stormed out of the lab and made her way around the base, not knowing where she was. She recognised one of the drawings that Daniel had placed on the doors, opening it she found herself in the locker room. Looking around she found her area, crouching inside her small space she burst into tears.

"Someone in here?" Jack's voice called.

Sasha just kept sobbing.

"Sasha?" Jack knelt beside her, "What's wrong? Minutes ago you were fine"

"We had a fight" Sasha said, tears still streaming down her cheeks, "I don't know what's going on between us"

"I don't think he knows either" Jack compromised, "I mean his first girlfriend became a gou'ld, and so does his wife, the man is damaged Sasha"

"Maybe two broken people can't make a whole" Sasha sighed.

"Actually I think two broken people can make a whole, that's if you're both, willing to see past this façade you've got going. Honestly, it's easy for anyone to see how you both feel about each other" Jack leant against the wall next to her.

"What do you see?"

"I see my best friend falling in-love, and it's terrifying him. He doesn't know what to do, or how to act. He only knows the past" Jack replied, "I think his biggest bridge is that he is scared that you might disappear, just like every other woman"

"I'm confused" she stated simply.

"Quite right too, you've never been in-love; you said so the other night. If you've never felt love: how are you supposed to know if this is love or not?" Jack asked.

"That's what I said before storming off" Sasha sighed, "I blew it"

"Not quite" Jack smiled, looking at the door.

"What makes you say that?" Sasha asked.

"Because it takes more than a fight to deter me" Daniel smiled sadly from the door.

Jack rose, "No stay" Sasha begged.

A51A51A51A51

Jack moved from where he was sitting and closed the door behind Daniel. Sitting on the bench he watched. Daniel sat beside Sasha, facing her. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"No I'm sorry" Daniel leant over and pulled Sasha into a hug, "I'm so sorry"

Fresh tears seemed to have sprung up in Sasha's eyes because Daniel's shirt was wet when they pulled apart. "I don't know what's going on Daniel; I've never felt this before"

"You're in luck, because I have" Daniel smiled at her, "I'm scared, I've lost so much in my life that I couldn't bear loosing you. I wanted to keep you at arms length so I wouldn't have to deal with being hurt"

Sasha looked away, "Oh"

Daniel pulled her face back towards him, "It didn't work Sash" Daniel whispered, "I want to make this work"

"Friends then?" Sasha asked softly.

"I was thinking more along the lines of being your boyfriend" Daniel blushed. "That's if you…"

"As long as I can be the girlfriend, no matter how bad I may be at it" Sasha beamed.

Jack watched Daniel sweep in and kiss her, seeing that the kiss was getting deeper and leading onto other things Jack coughed, twice. 

"As happy as I am about this, can I go now? I mean if you're going to continue the kiss in the direction it was heading, because I seriously do not want to watch that" Jack grinned.

Daniel pulled away from Sasha, "No, no, I think it will wait" Daniel laughed at Jack, "I mean really; what do you take me for? The locker room is something you and Sam would do" Daniel and Sasha walked out.

Jack thought about it, before racing after them, by the time he caught them they were on the stairs leading up to the control room. "That's not fair!" Jack announced half way up the stairs. "Just because the first time Sam and I kiss is because she is under the influence of an alien virus, doesn't mean the locker room is our 'thing'!" Everyone in the control room stopped and stared at Jack, Sam included.

"Locker room thing?" Sam asked him.

"These two…you and me…doesn't everyone have something else to be doing?" He demanded.

Instantly everyone went back to work, but Sam wasn't letting this go. "What happened in the locker room?"

"We were in there and there was kissing involved" Jack replied.

"So you were kissing Sasha or was it Daniel?" Sam asked; everyone was still listening.

"Daniel of course" Jack replied.

The control room burst out laughing, including the Gate Room. Sam was struggling to keep a straight face, "So Daniel initiated it?"

"Yea I was stunned at the gusto of him actually. Why is everyone laughing?" The control room and the Gate Room burst into more fits of laughter. "Seriously what's everyone laughing at?"

Sam couldn't talk she was laughing so hard, in the Gate Room however, there was a game soldier. "General, I thought you had a thing for Colonel Carter, not Daniel Jackson!"

"I…what? I do have a thing for Carter, a very big thing actually" Jack replied, "What's this about Daniel?"

"Jack" Sam gasped, "You just said you and Daniel were kissing in the locker room"

"No I didn't, I said Daniel and Sasha were kissing in the locker room" Jack replied seriously.

"So what was with the yelling about the locker room?" Walter asked.

"If everyone must know, Daniel said they weren't going to, do it, in the locker room because that was only something Carter and I do. If everyone remembers back to the beginning of our great base, we were all infected with the alien virus that had us go primitive overnight?" Everyone looked blank, "No one remembers? Come on Carter you've got to, you jumped me in the locker room" Realisation dawned on her face, "Yes see…I was talking about that, us, you and me, not Daniel and me"

"Sorry Jack" Sam grinned.

"You all thought Daniel and I were kissing?" Jack asked everyone.

A collective no resounded around him, "But it was funny that you kept going" Siler chuckled, "Even Doctor Jackson was laughing"

"Sorry Jack, you put your foot in it"

"Oh that's it, I'm going into my office and no one better follow me" Jack stormed through the briefing room and into his office. He moved the flags so that they blocked the faces of anyone coming to see if he was still angry.

A51A51A51A51

"I'll go" Sam sighed, "He won't kill me…I hope"

Sam made her way slowly towards Jack's office, knocking softly. "I said no one was to follow me!"

"It's me" Sam called walking in.

"What do you want?"

Sam closed the door and locked it, "Time alone would be nice" she smiled.

Jack looked up from the paperwork he was staring at, "Sam?"

She walked towards him, "I hate everything being so secretive with us, and then you go an spurt to everyone that you have a big thing for me, Jack are you trying to get us court-marshalled?"

"No, I was proving a point, if I didn't say what I said; he would've been all over you. I hate the way they look at you Sam"

Sam rounded his desk, turning him to face her; she squatted in front of him. "I'm yours Jack, always have been and I always will be"

Jack pulled her onto his lap, "I just want to be able to show everyone how much you mean to me"

"I know" she smiled kissing him softly; "I left because I knew" she kissed him again; "I came back because I knew" another kiss hit him; "I'm still here because I still know".

This time Jack kissed her, pulling her more flush against his body, "I want you Sam, only you" Jack let himself relax into the kiss, enjoying the closeness of her body, her scent overpowering him, sending him beyond reason.

Which is what he'll plead if found in this compromising position; Jack had lifted Sam from their position in the chair, sitting her on the edge of his desk his fingers traced circles on her skin under her shirt. Sam unbuttoned Jack's shirt, sliding it off his shoulders. Who then proceeded to slip Sam's shirt off, lying her down over the paperwork, he unbuckled her pants and his own. "Sam?"

"Yes Jack" she pulled him down to her, locking her legs behind his back. He only had one choice; slowly they began to move together, memorising every touch, every kiss and every movement of their bodies. The outside world dissolved as they gained momentum. Noise wasn't a problem, Jack's lips stayed locked to Sam's; swallowing her moans. Everything came crashing over them as Jack thrust once more before collapsing with Sam on the floor of his office.

Tangled up in each other, naked and sweaty, Jack held Sam close. Tears had fallen from his eyes and were now rolling down Sam's bare breast. "I love you Sam" he mumbled into her hair.

"I love you too Jack" she replied, equally as quiet as she snuggled into his chest. "We could get court-marshalled for this"

"It was worth every moment" Jack replied.

"Really?"

"Anything with you is worth every second" Jack looked at her, "I'm retiring"

"Jack you can't"

"I can, I can work here as a civilian, it's the only way we can be together Sam"

"I thought we were just 'together'" She grinned.

"I can marry you if I retire" he stated plainly.

"Is that where we're heading?" Sam asked.

"That's where I'm hoping we're heading" Jack whispered.

"I can handle that" Sam snuggled closer, "I'll have to leave soon"

"I know" he held her tighter, "Until then, let's just sit here"

Jack and Sam sat on the floor behind his desk for a little longer before Sam gathered her clothes and got dressed. Jack smiled at her as he began yelling at her, nothing better then having everyone think they were talking and it ended in a fight, then everyone knowing they made love.

A51A51A51A51

Sam stormed out of Jack's office crying, everyone looked upon her with sympathy. Sam made her way to the locker room to shower, tears flowing the entire time. Sam was having difficulties keeping a straight face when she heard comments like:

"Damn the General is always harsh to her"

"They'll never get together if they keep fighting"

"Poor Carter, Jack's always going to hurt her"

Disappearing into the locker room, Sam grinned throughout her shower. Some people were thick, namely the entire base. Daniel; however, was an exception, he'd find out what really happened, especially when in a few days the General would become retired.

**A/N: I tried to keep the love scene to a minimal graphic for my younger readers…I hope it was too graphic…**

People tell me about Daniel and Sasha, is it sweet enough?

fyre-anjel


	8. Chapter 8

Daniel rounded the corner, "Sam? Are you in there Sam?" Daniel called from the outside of the locker room.

"Go away" she snapped.

"Nice try Sam, I'm coming in, cover up" Daniel barged in, "Ok I want to know the truth, what really happened?"

"I don't know what you mean Daniel" Sam sobbed, jerking her head towards the toilet door.

"What did he do this time then? All I'm hearing all over base is that you were seen running from his office in tears" Daniel crossed to her, "What happened?"

"We had a fight" Sam sobbed, "He was so angry Daniel" Sam let herself be pulled into his embrace, "There's someone in the toilets" she whispered.

"I figured" he replied, "Come on I'm going to take you for lunch" Daniel walked Sam to the door, opened it and let it slam shut. Shuffling silently into a shower cubicle Sam and Daniel waited.

A few moments later a nurse was seen scurrying from the locker room, "I told you someone was in here"

"Ok they've gone now, what really happened?"

"He's retiring" Sam sighed, "I couldn't talk him out of it"

"He can't, the base needs him too much" Daniel protested.

"That's what I said, then he said that the base has been run by a civilian before, only this time he'll be the civilian"

"Why is he doing this?" Daniel pondered aloud.

"He wants to marry me Daniel, we…umm…he needs to do it before someone figures out what we did" Sam blushed.

"You didn't" Daniel laughed, "Well that does make sense, but absolutely gross"

Daniel shuddered causing Sam to laugh, "You can't tell anyone, he wants to do it tomorrow, and in a few days return as the civilian leader"

"OK I won't tell anyone" Daniel sat back against the dry shower wall; "Come here" Daniel gave her a hug. "So he want's to marry the smartest girl on base? Maybe he thinks having you around will make him smarter" Daniel chuckled.

"Maybe, I love him though" Sam sighed resting against Daniel's chest, "I want him to do this so we can be together, but then I don't because he is such a great soldier"

"He will still be a great soldier Sam; he will always be a great soldier. Any man and woman on this base will still risk everything to save him, which has been proven time and time again. Just think of why he is doing this Sam. He wants to have you; he is willingly to do anything to have this; what you two have"

Daniel involuntarily sighed when Sam snuggled closer, "Why did you never go after me?" Sam asked.

"I spent a lot of the time grieving for Shar're" Daniel replied, "Besides, if I did, would we have what we have now?"

Sam shook her head, "I prefer what we have" she whispered, "You, Jack and Teal'c are the three most important men in my life now"

Daniel kissed the top of her head, "You will always be the most important, well after Sasha; maybe equal" Daniel had gotten himself confused, "You're important to me Sam, both you and Jack are. Jack and Teal'c are the best friends everyone wants but never gets. I got the soldier and the alien! To top it off I got the most beautiful, smartest woman as a best friend too; something I know even the archaeologists that doubted me would be envious of. I can get this close to a stunning woman, and not get burnt"

Daniel felt Sam's lips against his, "I love you Daniel, you're the only one here who gets me, scientifically and everything else" Sam blushed, "I'm lucky to have the people I have in my life"

Daniel felt an overwhelming sense of protection, "I'll always be there for you Sam, whether you and Jack last or Sasha and I do; I'll always be here for you" he returned her kiss, "The only woman in the world I can kiss and it not be seen as romantic"

Sam beamed up at him, "It's refreshing…hey Daniel?"

"Yea Sam"

"Can we stay here for a bit, I don't think I can take the sympathetic looks everyone will give me"

"Sure Sam" Daniel tightened his grip on her and they relaxed against the wall of the shower, "As long as no one turns on the shower"

"It's a broken cubicle" Sam giggled, "No chance"

A51A51A51A51

Sasha knocked on Jack's door, "Can I come in General?"

"Sure Jennings" Jack smiled at her, "What can I do for you?"

Sasha closed the door, "It's personal"

"Ah, shouldn't you talk to Sam about those things?"

"It's about Sam…and Daniel" Sasha sighed sitting in front of his desk.

"Ah, I should have known this would come, you've nothing to fear with Sam and Daniel" Jack smiled, "Those two are thicker than thieves and always have been. He is her best friend and visa versa"

"I thought you and Teal'c were his best friends"

"Well yea Danny Boy and I are close, but Sam and Daniel are closer, they share the same interests; know the same stuff, they are just generally closer. You honestly have nothing to fear" Jack chuckled, "Look those two are like twin siblings, nothing is closer then they are, not even Sam and I are as close as Sam and Daniel. They've never have romantic feelings for each other; sure they kiss; hug; sometimes they will share a bed, but that's all it is. They trust each other and I don't mean that 'I've got your back, you've got mine'. I mean the deep, 'I will save you from the pit of hell if I have to' trust."

"So I can never get as close to him as Sam is?" Sasha asked.

"I don't think so, don't get hurt or anything; I've never found it to be a problem, they don't flaunt it. It's something they do when they've got time to themselves" Jack smiled at Sasha. "It's like when Teal'c teaches me Keel'no'reem; it's just me and him, no one is closer to Teal'c then I am and that doesn't bother Sam and Daniel because they have each other. Do you understand?"

"I think so, I'm just worried of being jealous if I find them in a compromising situation" Sasha sighed.

"A compromising situation?" Jack laughed, "OK, this is how much you don't have to worry. We had a team night and Sam and Daniel ended up sleeping together; when Teal'c and I found them, they were curled up in each others arms in the shower. They were in their underwear and everything, but they were just sleeping" Jack laughed, "I've got pictures around here somewhere" he began shuffling through the draws, "Ah, here they are" Jack handed Sasha the pictures, "We call them the Sam and Daniel Files"

Sasha shuffled through the photos, there was the one Jack mentioned; another one on a couch somewhere; they were around the campfire. Sasha let out a sob when she saw one of them kissing.

Jack looked at her, "What's the matter?" Sasha held up the photo, "Oh that one, it looks worse then it actually was. I dared them to kiss while Teal'c took the photo, the next ones are just quick kisses"

And they were, the album showed Sasha just how close Sam and Daniel were; they posed for photos; they were kissing in some; hugging in others. In one they were surrounded by kids, "Sam's nieces and nephews" Jack smiled, "Cute kids".

There was a knock at the door, "General have you seen Colonel Carter? No one has seen her since she left the woman's locker room, Doctor Jackson was with her"

Jack smiled, "I know where she is, leave them" Jack replied. "Come on Jennings, you might need this, it'll help to see there's no threat"

"No threat sir?" Walter asked.

"Carter and Jackson" Jack replied.

"Oh no, nothing to fear there ma'am; Everyone thought they were going out a few years back, but it turned out that they we're just really close; it's been the same since" Walter smiled, "Completely platonic"

"Thank you Walter, I'll go get them" Jack walked out, "Jennings, you're with me"

Jack made his way to the women's change rooms and showers. Opening the door he let Sasha in first, "OK now which one was it?" Jack asked himself. Walking down the row of showers he stopped and grinned, "Sasha, found them"

Sasha came up beside Jack, he opened the cubicle door. There were Sam and Daniel asleep; Daniel's arms were around Sam as she had snuggled into him. "Get Teal'c tell him to bring his camera, quietly" Jack closed the door quietly and sat waiting for Sasha and Teal'c.

They didn't take as long as he thought they would, "I was told to bring the camera, is something wrong?" Teal'c asked.

"Nope" Jack opened the cubicle again; "Take a snapshot" Jack grinned.

Teal'c smiled, taking the photo, two for good measure. The three left the locker room, "That is why you have nothing to fear, Sam and Daniel steal time to talk, catch up and sleep" Jack told Sasha.

"I think I can handle that" Sasha began.

"You will be able to soon, it takes a bit of getting used to"

**A/N: I'm ending that here for now…I liked exploring the Sam/Daniel side of things, I might explore that a bit more with another fic…maybe centred around them after Jack leaves…what do you think?**

Fyre-Anjel


End file.
